Friends or foes
by left4dead321
Summary: Bentley and Murray got into a fight the fight greatly affected Sly getting him arrested.Can Bentley and Murray work together to save their friend.
1. Fights start

I don't own Sly cooper I'm just writing a story.

Sly Cooper was walking down a old ally way still feeling sad, it's weird how arguments can cause so much pain all at once."I can't believe they actually left the team." Sly said as he realized he was walking back to his old safe house where the gang broke up."Why did I come back here when all this place will give me is bad memories."Sly Cooper entered his old safe house turning on the lights as he came in."Nothing else to do but sleep." Sly said out loud while looking at a old picture of his gang."Those were the days they were my best friends."Sly said remembering how the team broke up.

"If you love Penelope then why don't you ask her out?" Murray asked a very tense Bentley."Cause she might reject me thous ruining our friend ship!" Bentley answered now obviously pissed off. "Her reject you...you two are both nerds so how can she reject you?" Murray yelled now pissed with Bentley's little excuses."Don't call her that she isn't a nerd and neither am I!" Bentley yelled at the angered hippo."Oh what are you going to do get up from your wheel-chair!" Murray yelled at his wheel chaired ex best friend."Well why don't you marry that van then!" Bentley yelled back getting on Murray's last if their fight was about thirty minutes to Sly it seemed like a whole year watching his best friends fight like this."You know what Bentley I don't know what Penelope sees in you cause your practically a tool!" Murray shouted at his team mate with so much anger."Remember we saved her from captain LeFwee with my brilliant plan!" Bentley said with excitement."A plan that almost killed and drowned Sly!" Murray said getting more pissed off by the minute."That's it I'm sick of your crap!" Bentley said as he threw a bomb knocking Murray and himself back."That's it The Murray is out I'm not going to stay and take friendly fire by my team!" Murray said leaving through the garage probably taking the van."I'm living with Penelope then!" Bentley said leaving Sly all by himself."They didn't do that this is all just a dream I'll wake up and they would be having conversations like we use to!" Sly said to himself hoping he was asleep. Maybe a walk would help me think. Sly thought as he headed out the door turning off the lights since no one will be in there.

What now I can't steal any more in every heist I been in I usually need my friends maybe now I should try things on my thought as he got out of his then turned on the t.v to see if there was anything worth to steal. "There is going to be a new addition to Paris's national museum a large diamond will be on display with Carmelita and her mercenaries as the diamond's watchers now Ms. Fox do you have anything to say."The reporter asked the young fox after he announced the diamond. "Yeah I have something to say...Sly if you try to steal this diamond I'll kick your scrawny ass!" Carmelita yelled knowing Sly will only take it as a challenge."Okay well thank you Ms. Fox more about this story at eleven." The reporter said before the news ended. I could try to steal that."Hey guys you think we could pull it...off oh right."Sly said realizing that he was doing this alone. Sly decided to go to sleep so he could carefully analyze the museum's blue prints in the morning."Look Cooper is all alone all of his little friends are gone let's crush him!"Mugshot yelled at the other enemies of Sly." Die Cooper!" Was all Sly could hear before all of his past enemies killed him. Sly woke up in cold sweat he notice that it was five AM. Maybe that was a sign that I should prepare myself before I do this heist. Sly got up from his bed and decided to grab Bentley's old computer."Okay download the national museum's new blue prints!" Sly said as he download the new blue prints. One look at the blue prints and sly knew he needed help there were so many alternatives that required Bentley's or Murray's skill. "I'll just learn how to hack like Bentley." Sly said knowing that he will always be a scrawny raccoon. After days of training on Bentley's old computer Sly thought it was time to finally break into the national museum Sly left the safety of the worst safe house he ever been in and headed towards the museum.

"Why are we still guarding the diamond? It's been six days I don't think Cooper will be stealing the diamond." One of the mercenaries asked Carmelita who was still watching the diamond."He'll be here I'm staying until I catch that scrawny ass raccoon!" Carmelita said while watching the diamond."Why do you talk about his ass so much?" One of the other mercenaries asked while snickering. "Shut up you know he has a scrawny ass I'm only speaking the truth!" Carmelita yelled while remembering how see would always stare at his cute ass. "Five bucks she has a crush on Cooper!" One of the mercenaries whispered to the others. "That's it get the hell out I can capture Cooper by myself!" Carmelita shouted as soon as she heard their comments. I'm not letting him get to me this time! Carmelita thought as she watched the diamond. It would be nice if Sly gave me a diamond ring and asked me to marry him...then I could bust him! Carmelita thought as she focused on the diamond.

"Well I'm finally here it would of been easier if Murray didn't take the damn van!" Sly said to stop him from getting lonely while entering the museum from the vent. The whole security system was down because of a power surge."Great a power surge Sly will be at that damn diamond by now." Carmelita said after coming out of the bath room."Well this was easy I didn't have to hack or lift anything!" Sly said still getting use to the fact that he was still alone. He was so close inches of the diamond then Sly heard a familiar voice. "Freeze Cooper your under arrest!" Carmelita said while pointing her shock pistol towards Sly. I can't do this any more I have to turn myself in! Sly thought before dropping his cane."Carmelita I give just don't shoot me." Sly said putting his hands in the air."Your giving up that easily your tricking me I know it!" Carmelita yelled grabbing her hand cuffs."Carmelita just make this fast I can't steal without my friends and you got me fair and square." Sly said before Carmelita put the hand cuffs on Sly."Come on Cooper your going to jail!"Carmelita said while putting Sly in a cop car.

Jail was on the other side of the city so the ride over there would take a while Sly just remained silent for the first five minutes which annoyed the hell out of Carmelita."Dammit Cooper talk to me god this car dosen't have a damn radio!" Carmelita yelled stopping at a red light."Sorry Carmelita I just don't want to talk." Sly said as the car started to accelerate."What's wrong Cooper your usually flirting with me?" Carmelita asked getting worried."It doesn't matter any more or at least it won't matter to you." Sly said hoping she would stop talking."Hey it matters to me too it tells me why you gave up so easily." Carmelita said hoping that Sly would talk."My friends got into a fight and left the gang I also had a bad dream where all my enemies killed me." Sly said before sobbing quietly. "I'll have you in cell in my office so you can be away from the other inmates how does that sound Sly?" Carmelita said with a tear going down her cheek after hearing Sly sob."Thank you Carmelita I'm sorry for all the years that I caused trouble for you." Sly said after he stopped Carmelita was at her police unit explaining Sly's condition."And that's why he should be in the cell in my office away from the other inmates." Carmelita told her boss and mercenaries hoping they will agree. "Fine Ms. Fox but if he causes trouble then he's in with the other inmates!" Her boss said walking past the infamous Sly Cooper."Come on Cooper in the cell!" Sly did what Carmelita told him to do giving her his families's cane."Take care of it please." Sly said letting Carmelita know he was serious about the whole being arrested thing. Poor Sly he seems so sad I feel terrible. Carmelita thought as she locked away Sly's cane.

The reason I wrote this was based on my experience when my friends got into a fight it made me feel horrible because all my friends sorta left me behind. Were friends again but the pain really did hurt.


	2. Working together again

"Hey thanks again for letting me stay here Penelope me and Murray really were at each others throats." Bentley said as Penelope helped him into her bed since her guest room wasn't exactly ready. "No problem Bentley but do you think it was a little harsh to throw a bomb at Murray?" Penelope said while getting under the covers. "I had some thought but he deserved it for calling you a nerd!" Bentley said falling asleep next to his sweet girlfriend. "Bentley...oh your asleep I'll ask you in the morning then." Penelope said before snuggling next to Bentley.

"Hey thanks again for letting me stay with you Guru I really appreciate it!" Murray said as he got out oh his Guru only responded in his native tongue but Murray knew that he said it was a pleasure to have his old student back."I wanted to talk you see me and Bentley got into a pretty bad fight and I don't know what to do...do you have any ideas?" Murray asked the Guru. The Guru told his student that he should give his friend some time to think or at least until this Friday."Okay Master I will we could sleep in the van." Murray said noticing the time. The Guru rejected his offer because he still wanted to practice the dream time. Murray went to sleep in his van having troubles sleeping thinking about his fight with Bentley."Shit we forgot about Sly oh well I'm sure he will be fine." Murray said after he planned to go back tomorrow.

Back at Penelope's house seven am."Wake up Bentley it's time for breakfast!" Penelope yelled as she put the last stack of pancakes on the plate."I can't I'm crippled remember!" Bentley said in his nicest put Bentley in his wheel-chair."I have a question we're already dating so why did you and Murray fight?" Penelope asked pushing Bentley to the table."Well now when you mention it I should apologize." Bentley said who was feeling guilty."This just ends Sly Cooper was arrested last night and now in jail his capture was by Carmelita Fox." The news reporter said but after he said Sly has been arrested Bentley stopped listening."I have to go I must save Sly!" Bentley said leaving Penelope who was now worried about her two friends. Maybe I should go back to the safe house to prepare.

"Bye Guru I have to go!" Murray said leaving his master. Murray got back to his old safe house only to see Bentley working oh his computer."Bentley I..well I would just like to say sorry about the fight and I hope we could look past or fight." Murray said as he entered the safe house."Thanks Murray but Sly got arrested last night!" Bentley informed Murray. "Wait what how where?" Murray asked very confused. "I don't know but we have to save him!" Bentley said as he got some new blue prints of the prison Sly was in."Okay so Sly is on the top floor in Ms. Fox's office!" Bentley told Murray a little calmer now."Okay let's go get him!" Murray yelled before a mechanical arm stopped him."Wait Murray we need to make a plan if we get caught then we will never get him out!" Bentley reasoned with Murray hoping he'll listen."Okay we'll make a plan I'll give you one month before I trash the police station!" Murray agreed to Bentley's idea for now at least and that's all he ever wanted. Bentley made up his plan on the first week but he wasn't completely sure so he asked Murray if he could drive him to Penelope's house."Hurry up now we have to save Sly." Murray said when Bentley got out of the van. "Hey Penelope can I ask for your opinion how will this plan work out in your knowledge?" Bentley asked Penelope nervous about his plan."I think it might work but you better be careful...for me." Penelope told her boyfriend before kissing him."Thanks I will don't worry!" Penelope was glad that Bentley said he would be fine but she was still nervous. "So what did she say?" Murray asked a blushing Bentley."She said we might get him out tonight so let's go over the plan at the safe house okay." Bentley informed Murray as he drives away to the old safe house.

"Okay step one since we don't have Sly's climbing skill were going to have to use force!" Bentley informed his pink friend."How are we going to get in we can't steal any cop suits?" Murray asked Bentley."I'll hack the generator while you keep recon over the front door so when the guards come out you call me so we can enter the prison!" Bentley said while Murray was still paying attention. "Step two we go in and maneuver through all the obstacles." Bentley summarized step two. "And finally step three save Sly!"Bentley said finishing his plan."That might work good plan Bentley." Murray complimented Bentley's plan."Thanks we'll begin at eleven Pm. so be ready." Bently informed his old friend."Okay let's do this!"Murray said with confidence.


	3. Cell birds

Sly just laid in his cell it's been two weeks now and he wondered if his friends were going to save him."Cooper here's your meal!" Carmelita said as she routinely placed the plate of food on the floor."Thank you." Sly didn't feel like talking anymore he just ate in silence like the past week."Hey Cooper whats on your mind now you had that same look last week and it seems to be getting worse what's the problem." Carmelita asked getting concern for Sly."It's been two weeks since my team split up." Sly said before letting out a small sob."Can't you get over it it's been two weeks since they split up." Carmelita asked walking towards his cell."I really can't but I'm trying it's so hard since we were always together." Sly said stretching his arms while yawning." Are you bored it's only seven so I doubt your tired." Carmelita said after seeing Sly's bored expression."Yeah a little I thought jail would have been harder than this though so excuse me if I'm bored." Sly said walking around his cell while Carmelita watched him."That's because your in here with me if I didn't feel bad for your scrawny ass then you would know how life in jail really is Cooper!" Carmelita told Sly the truth about him being in a cell that was in her office."You felt bad but why...and why do you keep talking about my scrawny ass?" Sly asked a blushing red Carmelita who was thinking for a answer."I felt bad because you didn't put up a fight and you didn't flirt with me either for a whole week so I knew something was wrong with you and I'm just saying the truth you have a cute scrawny ass!" Carmelita said before she realised that she said he had a cute ass."Thanks for your concern but I'm just sad that's all and I think your cute too." Sly said making Carmelita blush madly."Look Cooper I'll be back don't leave now!" Carmelita said before leaving."How can I leave you have the keys." Sly said while noticing the keys on the ground. I could leave this place but...no I have to stay I can't steal without my team and I won't last long by myself thought as he grabbed the keys.

"Hey Cooper here I got you something!" Carmelita said as she put the small t.v on the ground to unlock Sly's cell."Where are those keys? oh crap don't tell me I lost them!" Carmelita asked before Sly handed her the keys."I found them on the ground and I guessed they were yours so I held on to them." Sly said while handing Carmelita her keys."Thanks Sly here your new t.v!" Carmelita said opening the cell door to give him the t.v."How did you get this t.v your boss seems uptight?" Sly asked confused about the t.v."I asked one of my mercenaries if I could use it for a month so watch what you can." Carmelita said deciding that the next conversation she should ask him a question."Sly why didn't you leave when you had the chance?" Carmelita asked a shy Cooper."Because I'm going to die out there without my friends so why leave when I know that the other inmates can't get me." Sly said while changing the channel."Oh well I have paper work to do okay Sly." Carmelita said after locking his cell. "Alright talk to you later then!" Sly said while changing the channel again to a different show.

Sly was still channel surfing when he finally found something that caught his eye."Up next Romeo and Juliet at nine through ten." The t.v announcer said while Sly continued to watch the ad."Well at least I found something to watch in thirty minutes." Sly said out loud still forgetting that his binoculars were not with him."Whats on in thirty minutes Sly?" Carmelita asked heading towards his cell."Romeo and Juliet." Sly said while blushing a bit."I guess I could take a break then." Carmelita said entering and locking Sly's cell. After the first movie ended Sly and Carmelita had a slight conversation."Well that movie totally sucked balls they call that comedy I can amuse myself by just shooting crap more then this piece of shit could!" Carmelita ranted about the movie."That movie was a piece of crap!" Sly said a little ticked off."And now Romeo and Juliet."The announcer said."I hope this movie is better then that piece of crap we just watched!" Carmelita said leaning against Sly."Me too that first movie made me cry cause they can't act for shit!" Sly commented before shutting up for the movie.

The Romeo and Juliet movie was over leaving Carmelita crying."That movie was so sad!" Carmelita said between tears clinging to Sly."Shh Carmelita I'm here don't cry it's just a movie and a play." Sly said holding Carmelita."Sly don't you see they were from different worlds, were from two different sides of the law,they loved each other,and I love you what if that happens to us?" Carmelita said before clinging to Sly again."You love me I always thought I got on your nerves?" Sly said making sure she wasn't playing with his emotions."No every time I chased you I felt happy even if you got away I was always happy cause I was with you!" Carmelita confessed her feelings to the thief who stole her heart for years."I love you too but I guess you knew that already." Sly said before getting pinned by the young fox."I know that you loved me but I thought it was joke but now that I heard you say it I believe you."Carmelita said before kissing sly."I love you Carmelita and don't forget it." Sly said before they fell asleep.

Sly woke up five hours later from knocking on the door.

I don't know if Romeo and Juliet actually became a movie so yeah I made it up.


	4. Old foes

"You ready Murray the second the power goes off a lot of cops should run out to check on the generator." Bentley said informing Murray that this will be a challenge without Sly."Would some cops stay behind though?" Murray asked hoping that he will get a response."Most of the cops are paranoid due to our past heist so there should be quite a large amount now if any chance we run into one or two you'll have the privilege to beat the hell out of them!" Bentley responding to Murray positively."Okay Bentley anything for Sly!"Murray said while taking his position on the building's ledge. Bentley hacked the system in no time flat he got the call to leave he met Murray at the front door of the prison."Okay let's go in partner!" Murray said entering the prison. Bentley and Murray were searching each cell on the first floor when they met someone from their past."Well well well if it isn't the Cooper gang it's been a while now. A tiger said behind bars."Holy crap it's Rajan!" Murray said remembering their fight. "Now if I remember...it's Murray...I don't want to fight you guys any more you improved my life all I wanted to say was thank you but wheres Cooper I must say thank you to him." Rajan explained himself to the two friends."We don't know we heard that he got arrested so were here to break him out."Bentley said while Murray was staring at Rajan."I never seen him in here so he might be in a private cell." Rajan suggested."Thank you Rajan we appreciate it. Bentley said as he left."Thanks Rajan I'm glad you saw the light." Murray said as he left."Hey tell Sly I said sorry and thank you." Rajan said while the two walked up the stairs.

Bentley and Murray were now on the second floor of the enormous jail."None of them are Sly where is he...he should be around here." Bentley asked before a alligator's tail tripped Murray."Look Contessa some one who's looking for Cooper!" a alligator said as see watched the hippo get up."Cooper yes I remember him and his gang!" The Contessa said as she started to mumble a spell Mz. Ruby taught her."I might not remember seeing you two but I still sense your aura with Cooper back then!" Mz. Ruby said distracting Bentley and Murray."Look Bentley lets go I hate The Contessa and that alligator gives me the creeps." Murray said as he was about to walk away. Before Bentley and Murray left The Contessa completed her spell teleporting the two Cooper gang members in the cell."Uh how did we get in here?" Bentley asked Murray who was equally confused."You did well my student your learning something new every day." The old alligator said cornering the turtle and hippo."How did she do that and what do you mean student?" Murray asked confused as hell."I lost my powers a long time a go and I pass down what I've learn to my inmate." Mz. Ruby said empress by her student's teaching."Now die Cooper gang!" The Contessa said before they the end Bentley and Murray won the fight The Contessa allowed the two to leave the cell."What a bitch...both of them!" Bentley said as the two walked up the third story.

Bentley and Murray were still looking for Sly they were starting to get worried about their friend."This is going to hell and fast where is he?" Bentley asked out loud looking for his friend."I don't know maybe he's in one of those private cells Rajan was talking about."Murray said before hearing a chuckling laugh."Coopers in jail why didn't I see him I always wanted to crack his skull. A gigantic dog said before breaking his cell door open."Oh crap not this retard again! Bentley and Murray said at the same time."So Coopers is in the slammer then I guess I could just kill his two best buddies!" Mugshot said before getting his ass handed to by the Cooper gang...again."We don't have time for this crap!" Bentley said before going back to Rajan's cell."Where are you going?" Murray asked his friend."To Rajan I'm going ask about those private cells."Bentley said after he stopped."I'm coming two I don't trust that guy just yet."Murray said before following Bentley.

Bentley and Murray walked to Rajan's cell to ask the where abouts of all private cells."Hey Rejan where are the private cells?"Bentley asked the old tiger."There's two one is on the other side of this floor while the other is rigged with a security system it's that door right over there." Rajan informed the Cooper gang."I'll go to the other side you go hack that security system."Murray said as he left for the private cell. Murray opened the private cell's door only to discover that it was empty."Crap well that explains why it wasn't locked." Murray said before the light came back on. Bentley now was hacking the door to the private cell only to discover that Sly wasn't in there but a sleeping wolf Bentley closed the door and locked it again."No good Bentley?" Rajan asked hoping Murray will find Sly. "No you better not be lying to us or there will be some trouble."Bentley said scared for his friend."I swear there's only two but the other one is just a rumor." Rajan said panicking hoping not to anger his new friends."There's another one?" Murray said running from his previous position."Yeah but it's a rumor."Rajan said a little scared."Where is it...Sly has to be there we can't find him any where else."Bentley said informing Murray that Sly wasn't in that Private cell."Well there's a private cell in Ms. Fox's office." Rajan said to Bentley and Murray who didn't seem to surprise. "Thanks we'll tell Sly that you said sorry and thanks."Murray said before leaving.

Bentley and Murray were at Carmelita's office in no time flat."We should knock so when she opens the door we kick her ass!" Murray said to Bentley who seemed to agree because he started to knock on the woke up from his romantically slumber with Carmelita he heard knocking at the door. Oh crap what if that's her boss." Sly thought as he put her on his bed grabbing the cell keys he opened his cell door to open the office door. "Get her!" Both Bentley and Murray said before tackling Sly and waking up Carmelita."Huh...Cooper your leaving me?" Carmelita said before sobbing."Wait Sly your staying here?" Bentley asked while Murray helped Sly up."Yeah for a month." Sly said as he walked over to calm the weeping fox."Why though here's your chance to leave." Murray asked while Sly hugged Carmelita."One because you two need to stop fighting like last time and two I can't leave Carmelita after what she told me." Sly said receiving a hug from the fox."Oh okay...remember Rajan?" Bentley asked off the subject."Yeah why?" Sly asked a little confused."He told us to tell you that he was sorry and he also says thank you for helping him see the light." Bentley said before leaving."Oh well Murray sorry for wasting your time." Sly said feeling guilty."It's okay Sly see you in a month." Murray said before leaving. Murray and Bentley got out of jail without any cops catching them they went to their safe house and went to sleep.

Bentley is in a wheel chair in the game you could go up stairs so yeah based on game experience.


	5. Same old same old

One month later Sly went back to his team."Welcome back!" Bentley and Murray said at the same time."Hey thanks guys sorry for keeping you waiting." Sly said entering the old safe house."It's okay Sly we got ourselves into worse situations."Bentley said patting Sly on the back."So what now Sly?"Murray asked wanting to go to their next heist."Well I always wanted that diamond from the national museum."Sly said before Bentley made a plan."Okay we'll hit it tonight at ten!" Bentley said holding the at the national museum."We got the diamond let's go!" Murray said before Carmelita showed up."Freeze all of you thieves are going to jail!" Carmelita said as she eyed Cooper."Guys get away in the van I'll handle Carmelita." Sly said as his two friends left."So Carmelita I have a little question?" Sly asked in a sweet tone."What is it ring tail?" Carmelita said in a flirting tone. Sly kisses Carmelita for at least a minute."What was that for Cooper?" Carmelita said in a series tone."I still want to kiss you even if were on the different side of the law." Sly said hugging Carmelita."Sure Sly you have ten minutes!' Carmelita said receiving kisses from Sly."Your ten minute are over!"Carmelita said before they continued their chase which of course Sly gets away thing went back to normal even though the heist are a bit longer every thing went back to normal in the end.

Sorry this chapter is so short I lost creativity and decided to sum up this chapter well thanks for reading and please no bad comments.


End file.
